Sushi in Love
by Sortilege
Summary: Il faut savoir que Love est le nom d'un restaurant pour comprendr ele titre qui veut pas dire grand chose, j'ajouterai seulement que le Chef Duo de Mithy m'a inspiré et bonne lecture ! UA bien sûr


**Disclaimer :** les persos ne sont pas à moi et l'idée originale non plus

**Genre : ** UA total, romance, humour (enfin j'essaie, je sais pas si je suis douée pour ça enfin de compte)

**Rating :** M pour le langage ( enfin pas seulement, vous me connaissez maintenant ! )

**Couple **: 1x2 bien sûr ! vous m'avez déjà vu faire autre chose ?

Fic complètement dédiée à Mithy qui m'a inspiré avec son « Chef Duo ». J'ai cette idée dans la tête depuis un moment, j'arrivais pas à me lancer parce que c'est pas mon style d'écriture habituel mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, surtout à toi Mithy, et que tu m'en voudras pas de m'être appuyée sur ta fic même si au final je m'en éloigne pas mal. Je sais que je suis loin de t'égaler mais j'espère que mon humble OS saura te plaire ;-P !

* * *

><p>Je vais le buter.<p>

Cette fois c'est sûr.

C'est la fois de trop.

Comment ça qui ?

Putain faut suivre !

Mon boss. Mon boss et ses idées à la con qui le rendent plein aux as et qui me pourrissent la vie sans pour autant gonfler plus mon porte-feuilles, non pas mon _porte-monnaies_, j'suis pas une gonzesse moi !

J'suis un mec, un vrai !

En attendant, ses putains d'idées elles fonctionnent à merveille, c'est un génie ce type et faut pas croire hein ! C'est mon meilleure pote de bac à sable.

On a quasiment été élevé ensemble, même si ma famille était loin d'égaler la sienne niveau rang sociale et tout. Mais c'est des gens simples malgré tout et super adorables.

Et quand il a su que je voulais être chef, ba …

Il a acheté un resto – rebaptisé Love parce que « l'amour c'est comme la bonne cuisine c'est vital » – et il m'a mis dedans à peine mes études terminées.

C'était chaud au début, se faire respecter par toute une équipe en moyenne de dix ans de plus que vous...

Quatre avait confiance.

-T'as le charisme qu'il faut Duo, disait-il avec son flegme habituel.

Et moi... ba je le croyais quoi ! Je lui faisais confiance – et je lui fait toujours confiance même si là ça se voit pas trop – et du coup ça devait se ressentir dans ma façon d'agir et de parler, parce que mon équipe au bout d'une semaine, ils me bouffaient dans la main, et quand je gueule ils se font tout petits vous pouvez me croire.

Mais c'est pas ça qui me fout les boules!

Non, là y aurait aucune raison de râler, au contraire et j'suis pas un ingrat moi !

Non ce qui me saoule que même des orties dans mon boxer ça me les briserait moins, c'est que Monsieur a eut l'idée génial pour faire de notre resto LE resto du siècle, le resto le plus branché de toute la côte californienne où toutes les stars se battent pour venir manger.

C'est qu'il en a dans le crâne le petit blond !

Et oui, Monsieur en entendant un groupe de gosses de bourges se prendre la tête sur le trottoir devant notre resto a été touché par la grâce, il a eut une illumination, le Saint Esprit l'a visité …

Bref. Les mômes s'engueulaient parce que certains voulaient bouffer italien, d'autres chinois, d'autres français et d'autres chez nous !

Chez nous ?

Chez nous c'est irlandais M'sieurs Dames et j'en suis fier ! C'est toute la cuisine de ma grand-mère qu'il y a dans mes casseroles.

Irish stew, Boxty, Champ, Colcannon, tourtes diverses … Et pour accompagner tout ça Whisky, Guiness, Irish Coffee !

Ba ça lui suffisait plus au Quatre.

Non non.

Lui il s'est dit que plutôt que les gens s'engueulent devant chez nous pour finalement aller ailleurs, ba on allait leur proposer ce qu'ils veulent.

On serait le premier resto à faire toutes les nationalités culinaires en vogue. On allait se diversifier là où les autres se spécialisaient.

On allait agrandir le resto et surtout les cuisines et faire en plus de l'irlandais :

_ de la cuisine française, bienvenue chef Barton !

_ de la cuisine chinoise, bienvenue chef Chang !

_ de la cuisine italienne, bienvenue chef Schbeiker, attention, vous fiez pas à son nom en fait elle a le nom de son allemand de père mais mama était italienne !

_ de la cuisine moléculaire, si si il avait osé, bienvenue chef Merquize !

Quatre les avait tous débauché dans leur pays respectif, prenant les meilleurs des meilleurs pour le meilleur, moi, parait-il.

Donc, depuis deux ans, ce petit monde se succédait, ils me formaient à leurs spécialités et apparemment se sentaient bien chez nous parce que seul Merquize était reparti.

Les autres étaient restés et Quatre me les avait collé dans les pattes.

Oh bien sûr je restais premier chef, mais là c'était plus des agrandissements qu'il fallait faire !

Pas de problème. N'est pas un Winner qui veut. Monsieur a racheté les maisons à côté et problème réglé.

Réglé mon cul ouais !

Il est pas en cuisine lui ! Il voit pas comment on manque de s'écharper au moment du rush tous les midis et tous les soirs ! Les couteaux qui volent et qui frôlent le crâne de l'un ou l'autre que même les serveurs ils osent plus pousser les portes avant d'avoir jeté un œil par le hublot, c'est pas des accidents !

Enfin si, sauf que l'accident c'est que les couteaux en question ratent leur cible parce qu'on est trop pressé pour viser correctement.

Encore heureux en fait … parce qu'en dehors du boulot, je les adore tous même si là ça se voit pas non plus, mais là je suis franchement énervé, en colère, j'enrage et j'ai envie d'exploser quelque chose mais Quatre me le déduirait de ma paye ce chacal si jamais je faisais de la casse et comme il me connaît par cœur, il croirait jamais à un « Oups j'ai pas fait exprès » made in moi.

Non ça avec lui ça marche pas ! Trop triste.

Avec tout ça, je vous ai même pas dit ce qu'il m'avait fait pour me foutre dans cet état.

Et ba voilà, on fait de l'irlandais, du français, de l'italien, du chinois, de la moléculaire

mais ça lui suffisait pas, non …

La bouffe à la mode en ce moment, surtout chez nous, c'est le japonais !

Dois-je dire « bienvenue chef Yuy » ?

Non...

Je peux pas être aussi hypocrite …

Non mais il est peut-être très gentil et tout mais là je vois pas où on va le caser. On se marche déjà dessus dans les cuisines et en ce moment c'est les vacances d'été, on est plein tout le temps.

Pas le temps d'apprendre à cuisiner sushis et autres trucs du genre pendant le service. Il y a pas moyen, je sens que mes jours de repos je peux leur faire coucou de la mimine et pleurer bien fort. La vie est trop injuste !

Je vais sortir quand draguer en boîte moi ? Parce que faut pas croire mais la seule chose qui fait retomber la pression chez moi c'est le sexe.

Et si sexe il n'y a pas, alors je vous le dit tout net, c'est même pas la peine de me parler.

Oubliez-moi.

Le fournisseur a pas livré les tomates et les salades ? Démerdez-vous.

Les fours sont en panne ? Démerdez-vous.

La cuisine brûle alors que Brad Pitt a réservé une table pour deux ce soir ? DEMERDEZ-VOUS !

Faut pas me mettre à la diet moi ! Ça me rend agressif.

Et là, à la diet, j'y suis depuis cinq semaines.

Cinq putain de longues semaines que je bosse tous mes jours de repos pour être un minimum prêt à l'arrivée du chef parce que c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais moi la bouffe japonaise j'y connaissais que dalle !

Ça m'avait jamais spécialement attiré et là je dois dire que plus je lis et moins j'ai envie d'en apprendre. Le poisson cru et le poulpe, très peu pour moi ! Sont tarés eux ! Non mais sans déc' !

_ Putain les mecs vous allez vous bouger oui ? La commande de la table 7 vous me l'avez zappé ou quoi ? Elle est où la tourte à la bière ? Et les escalopes milanaises ? BORDEL ! Sortez-vous les doigts du cul et mettez vous à bosser, c'est le ruch là !

Ouai je gueule comme un putois en rut je sais ! Mais là ils me mettent les nerfs en pelote. Dès qu'il y a un peu de monde, les nouveaux paniquent et si eux paniquent alors c'est toute la cuisine qui prend le large !

Goodbye ! Have a good trip !

Non mais c'est pas la croisière s'amuse, c'est un resto select ici ! C'est ma réputation, et celle de Quatre aussi, qui sont en jeu quand ils glandent comme ça !

Alors oui, je gueule mais c'est pour notre bien à tous et Quatre a vite compris que pour garder notre clientèle, il fallait faire insonoriser la cuisine.

Je suis en train d'apporter la touche finale à mon ragoût d'agneau tout en jetant un œil sur les tournedos Rossini de Trowa qui est parti vite fait dans le frigo. Malgré le bruit ambiant et la folie qui règne ici dans les cuisines de l'enfer je crois bien avoir entendu la porte de derrière s'ouvrir un peu avant que je gueule, mais pris dans le feu de l'action j'y ai plus pensé.

Pourtant j'aurai dû, cette porte ne sert que quand on a fini et qu'on se casse. Intrigué je finis par me retourner de trois quart et là …

Blocage. Direct.

C'est quoi cette bombe ?

Je sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à le regarder comme ça alors que lui regardait absolument partout autour de lui, cherchant sûrement à s'imprégner des lieux. Ce que je sais par contre et que je sens bien, c'est le coup de coude de Trowa qui revient à ses tournedos.

C'te chachal ! Il tape fort !

_ Fais gaffe Duo... tu vas baver dans ton ragoût.

Salop. Occupe-toi de ton petit blond toi et oublie-moi.

_ Un canard laqué, une bruscetta parme et roquette et une cannellonis translucides aux truffes pour la 15 !

Ça c'est la voix de crécelle de Réléna. Si Zech est parti, il nous a par contre laissé sa frangine. Non pas qu'elle soit désagréable mais je sais pas … j'ai du mal avec elle et sa voix de marchande de poisson sur le déclin n'arrange rien.

Chaque fois qu'elle me crie une commande j'ai envie de m'enfoncer tout ce qui me passe à portée de la main dans les oreilles. Ça peut aller des crevettes aux choux de Bruxelles, je vous accorde que certains sont plus envisageables que d'autres, eut égard à leur forme.

En attendant elle a attiré l'attention de sexy beau gosse.

La vache ce mec est un pur canon, ça devrait être interdit, surtout sapé comme ça.

Baskets en toile type Converse, jean bleu tellement clair qu'il est presque blanc, serré où il faut et lâche où il faut et t-shirt Jack and Jones dernier cri noir criblé de bleu qui met en valeur tous ses muscles, bracelet large en cuir noir autour de son poignet actuellement en l'air pour cause de main perdue dans des cheveux sauvages.

Tro a raison. Si ça continue j'vais baver et c'est pas hygiénique dans une cuisine.

En même temps, le professionnel revient au galop. Je viens de me rappeler qu'il a rien à foutre là et qu'on sait même pas qui c'est.

Sauf que j'ai pas le temps de lâcher ce que je fais.

Tro est déjà repartit s'occuper des profiteroles de la 29 et Wufei et Hilde sont occupés également.

Je hèle donc un des mes apprentis et l'envoie demander au nouveau ce qu'il veut tout en lançant la cuisson de mes boxty, sorte de crêpes de pomme de terre, plus fines que des galettes.

Au moment où mon apprenti revient vers moi, je vois Wufei qui s'élance avec le plat de crevettes épicées qu'il vient de cuire et si je vois tout ça c'est que moi même je me suis avancé vers le plan central pour y prendre une spatule plus large.

Même pas le temps de fermer les yeux. J'ai vu le truc arrivé comme si j'étais médium. Je l'ai prédit et pourtant j'ai rien pu faire, mon corps était lancé et le temps que j'analyse toutes les données c'était trop tard.

Le bleu percute Wufei qui tente de sauver son plat en le surélevant au-dessus de sa tête mais c'est sans compter mon arrivée et je le percute aussi de plein fouet alors que je me retournais bras tendu vers ma spatule. Le tout a duré une seconde et demie et Wufei est recouvert de crevettes.

Il y a comme un blanc. L'équipe, la cuisine, tout se fige.

On se regard tous et au moment où je sens que je ne pourrais pas me retenir d'éclater de rire, Wufei devient rouge vif et non ce n'est pas la sauce des crevettes même si elle a dû bien aidé.

_ Putain Maxwell tu peux pas regarder où tu fous les pieds et tu peux pas embaucher des bleus moins boulet !

Il hurle comme un putois lui aussi. Sauf que ce qu'il a oublié c'est que c'est encore moi le chef et que même si je suis en partie responsable de ce qui vient de se passer, il a pas à me parler comme ça, surtout devant l'équipe.

Du coup, moi qui était prêt à éclater de rire, là j'éclate tout court.

_ Non mais oh ! Tu te calmes oui ! C'était un putain d'accident et t'as pas intérêt à me reparler sur ce ton c'est clair ! Alors maintenant tu files te changer et tu retournes à tes crevettes bordel ! Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire ta fillette à cause de trois crustacés et d'un peu de sauce !

Le regard qu'il me lance me promets une longue conversation houleuse dès la fin du service mais tant pis, il a dépassé les bornes. Et même si c'est mon pote, si je le laisse me parler comme ça devant tout le monde, demain les autres s'y mettront aussi et bientôt ce sera le foutoir.

Oui, pire que maintenant.

Avec tout ça javais oublié belle gueule. Il me revient en tête quand je vois Jérémy revenir me voir, tout piteux de ce qui vient de se passer. Je relève pas son air contrit, qu'il culpabilise un peu ça lui apprendra à faire attention la prochaine fois.

_ Il dit qu'il te cherche, qu'il s'appelle Yuy, me chuchote-t-il.

Oh merde. Le bug. C'est le nouveau. Non mais sérieux, il est japonais lui ? Avec des yeux pareils ?

Je suis pas dans la merde moi !

Va falloir que je bosse avec lui.

Je peux pas bosser avec un mec sur lequel je ban... heu... bave comme ça ! Ça va pas être possible.

Je secoue la tête. Chaque problème en son temps.

Ah enfin ! Le rythme ralenti, il ne reste que quelques desserts à préparer, je supervise mais pas besoin d'intervenir. Faut bien que les petits se fassent la main, quant aux autres, ils sont parfaitement capables de s'en charger.

C'est seulement là que j'y repense. Beau gosse est toujours là. Il a pas bougé de la cuisine.

Et merde …

Bon. Toute façon va falloir y aller à un moment ou à un autre.

_ Je vous laisse finir les gars.

Ils acquiescent tous sauf Wufei, qui va pour me retenir, mais voyant vers qui je me dirige il retourne à ses fourneaux.

Vive l'esquive.

Ça aura au moins servi à quelque chose.

J'arrive devant lui alors qu'il me fixe depuis que j'ai fini ma phrase. Il a dû comprendre que c'était pour lui que je disais ça.

J'essuie mes mains sur mon tablier, avec classe quand même, et je pose ma toque sur une table en passant, libérant ma natte qui retombe sur mon dos tel un serpent endormi.

Je le vois écarquiller les yeux.

Ça fait souvent ça. Les gens pensent souvent, pour des raisons hygiéniques je suppose, qu'un chef a toujours les cheveux courts.

Ba non. Suis pas comme tout le monde et j'm'en fous, limite ça m'amuserait si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre.

Je lui tends la main, pro jusqu'au bout des ongles, mon sourire « j'suis crevé mais j'fais un effort, merci de le remarquer » plaqué sur le visage. Il l'a prend et mon cœur s'emballe.

C'est pourtant juste une poignée de main, il sourit même pas.

J'ai l'impression d'être un ado boutonneux devant son premier kiff. C'est la honte totale.

Faut que je me reprenne !

_ Chef Maxwell. Je peux vous aider ?

_ Je pense que c'est plutôt moi qui suis là pour vois aider, non ? Et à ce que j'ai pu voir, mon aide ne sera pas de trop.

Putain le culot de ce type ! J'en reviens pas ! Il a été le chercher où Quatre ? Sur la planète « Je vaux mieux que tout le monde et je le sais » ?

Du coup ça me calme direct. Il a peut-être une belle gueule, il est peut-être gaulé comme un Apollon et tout, mais moi les arrogants je peux pas les sentir.

Alors oui, je vais avoir du mal à bosser avec lui, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons.

Cinq semaines qu'il est là et je sais toujours pas quoi penser. Il est arrogant et froid, il parle le minimum syndical que si je lui pose pas de questions j'entends pas sa voix de la journée.

Et pourtant …

Pourtant, il me fait toujours autant d'effet alors que normalement c'est typiquement le genre de mec que je fuis.

En même temps, pas de problème de ce coté là, je sais déjà qu'avec lui il se passera rien. On bosse ensemble déjà et en plus, je vois bien que je l'intéresse pas, soit il est hétéro, soit je suis pas son type. C'est tout.

En attendant, l'été est bientôt fini, il nous a aidé tout ce temps en cuisine, testant les plats japonais qu'il a choisi de mettre sur la carte pour voir le succès qu'ils avaient auprès de notre clientèle.

Et surtout, chaque jour de pause, soit le dimanche et le lundi jusqu'à seize heure, on se retrouve tous les deux en tête à tête au resto et il m'explique patiemment toutes les subtilités de la cuisine japonaise.

Ça paraît romantique dit comme ça mais croyez-moi, c'est tout le contraire !

_ Si tu ne les passes pas sous l'eau froide tout de suite après la cuisson, les udon continuent de cuire et deviennent immangeables. Ensuite il faut …

Je l'écoute. Si si je vous jure, mais ce mec est une putain de machine. C'est pas possible autrement.

Il enchaîne recette après recette sans jamais faiblir. Il décompose toutes les étapes parfaitement et j'avoue que rien que comme ça je serais capable de tout reproduire. Il doit être un super bon prof avec ses apprentis lui.

Sauf que moi, d'un j'aime pas le silence et de deux j'aime pas reproduire bêtement sans comprendre pourquoi je dois faire tel ou tel truc.

Et là même si je sais parfaitement pourquoi il passe les pâtes, enfin les udon, sous l'eau froide et ba je lui demande quand même, juste pour le plaisir d'entendre sa voix glacée me répondre.

Je sais... je dois être maso.

_ Et sinon dans la vie à part décortiquer des poulpes, c'est quoi tes passions ?

Je sais, je sais, je tends le bâton pour me faire battre avec des questions cons comme ça mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Déjà j'aime pas le silence, je vous l'ai déjà dit, et là ça fait une heure qu'on bosse et il a à peine dix trois phrases et puis … je sais pas quoi … j'aimerai bien en savoir plus sur lui, c'est tout.

_ Ma vie c'est la cuisine et si tu ne prends pas mes leçons au sérieux, autant qu'on arrête tout de suite, je n'ai pas fait le voyage pour t'entendre dénigrer la cuisine de mon pays.

Ok, mange-toi ça Duo et ferme-la surtout c'est toi qu'a tort !

_ Désolé, c'était de l'humour mais apparemment ça fait pas partie de ta formation, je me tais et je bosse. Continue.

Ouais, raté.

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je lui parle aussi froidement et ça à eu l'air de le choquer. Au moins, il me parlera plus comme à un demeuré ! Oui, d'accord, il parle plus tout court, encore une fois.

Ba ! ça ira mieux demain.

_ Heu l'anguille là, elle est encore vivante ou je rêve ?

Il croit quand même pas que je vais la buter ? Je suis chef moi, pas poissonnier.

Et en plus il soupire ! Non mais oh, sans déconner, je vais lui faire bouffer moi son anguille ! Et sans mauvais jeux de mots s'il vous plait !

_ Duo, il serait temps que tu comprennes que la cuisine japonaise est plus qu'un art. C'est un mode de vie et la cuisine traditionnelle repose essentiellement sur des aliments les plus frais possible. Alors tue-la et je te montre comment la préparer.

J'essaie de cacher ma grimace de dégoût mais je crois pas qu'il soit dupe. En tout cas, je sais pas combien de temps il a prévu de rester, mais là … J'en ai ras le bol !

Heureusement on est dimanche, demain matin exceptionnellement je dors, Monsieur doit aller au service de l'immigration faire vérifier son permis de séjour.

Et si demain matin je dors, ça veut dire que ce soir je sors ! Yes !

_ Duo c'est pas sympa, c'est la première fois que Heero accepte de sortir avec nous tous, tu pourrais faire un effort et te joindre à nous ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait à la fin ?

_ Mais rien Quatre ...

Et c'est bien là le problème … Quoi ? Non mais à quoi je pense moi !

_ … C'est juste que là j'ai envie de me faire une boite et surtout de me faire un mec avant que je finisse par oublier le mode d'emploi si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

_ Hmpfff ….ok j'insiste pas … Mais si tu changes d'avis tu m'appelles hein ?

_ Ouai mais compte pas trop dessus. Allez bises !

Je raccroche mon tél et je finis de me saper en vitesse. Ça va … J'ai pas perdu ma classe innée et je porte encore bien mes fringues.

Mon Levis fait ressortir mes attributs comme il faut et ma chemise noire est cintrée près du corps, qu'on voit que je me laisse pas aller quoi, on attire pas les mouches avec du vinaigre comme on dit et moi ce soir je veux être le pot de miel !

La rame ! Deux heures que je m'éclate sur la piste de ma boîte gay préférée et …

Rien !

Enfin si, il y a bien des mecs qui sont venus me chauffer et des pas mal en plus mais je sais pas … chaque fois que je me laisse aller et que je ferme les yeux contre un torse ma foi accueillant et ba … je vois deux yeux bleus glacier qui me fixe froidement et je m'imagine que c'est avec lui que je danse.

C'est grave …

Je l'ai dans la peau ce mec …

C'est la première fois que ça me fait ça aussi fort et ça me fait chier.

Ça me fait chier parce que je sais que je pourrai pas l'avoir.

Je retourne vers le bar en soupirant et en me massant la nuque.

J'ai un peu perdu la main, je vais avoir des courbatures moi demain !

Je commande un GinFizz et me prends un tabouret pour échanger deux mots avec le barman, depuis le temps que je viens là on se connait maintenant et même lui me demande ce que j'ai, pourquoi je suis pas déjà en train de rentrer chez moi avec mon coup d'un soir.

J'ai même pas le temps de chercher quoi répondre que j'entends une voix que j'aurai pas cru entendre ici.

Le fils de … Le chacal !

Il aurait pas fait ça !

_ Duo ! Si je m'attendais à te trouver là !

Je grogne et j'essaie de me plaquer un sourire crédible sur le visage alors que je me retourne pour dévisager mon _ex-_meilleur ami, son mec et notre invité japonais.

L'enfoiré ! Il savait très bien que je viendrai ici et il sait surtout que j'en pince pour le brun sauvage et que je veux surtout pas lui dire ni même lui faire comprendre que je suis gay !

Il m'a poignardé dans le dos et ça je lui pardonnerai pas !

Il me fait un signe de tête pour me montrer qu'il sont à une table et je les suis sans rien dire, grinçant des dents comme je sais si bien le faire quand je suis contrarié.

A peine assis et Quatre entame les hostilités.

_ Si c'est pas une coïncidence ça alors !

Je lui fait un sourire de chien enragé et mes yeux doivent lancer des éclairs.

Le japonais de mes rêves me dévisage sans retenue, j'ai l'impression que ses yeux me brûlent, me transpercent de part en part.

Le seul qui reste impassible c'est Tro, c'est un roc ce mec, rien peut l'ébranler.

_ Arrête ton cirque avec moi Winner ! Tu sais parfaitement que c'est ma boite préférée et que je serai là ce soir.

_ J'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit en fait. Tu vois, on était au resto et après que Wu et Hilde soient rentrés, on s'est dit qu'on se ferait bien une boîte et comme ça dérangeait pas Heero de venir dans une boîte gay et ba nous voilà quoi !

Mon sourire n'est toujours pas convainquant. J'avais vraiment envie de me changer les idées ce soir et de me faire un mec, seulement là avec Heero à côté ...

Il était pas censé savoir que j'étais gay à la base !

Mais bon, maintenant qu'il sait, c'est pas comme si j'allais me priver.

_ Bon les mecs c'est sympa comme tout mais j'étais venu pour pas repartir seul moi donc le prenez pas mal mais … A plus !

Voilà ! J'enquille mon verre quasiment cul sec et avant que Quatre dise quoi que ce soit je bondis sur la piste et j'attrape le premier mec potable qui passe pour me coller contre lui.

Tout ce que je veux c'est oublier la façon dont Heero me regardait juste avant que je me lève de table.

J'arrive pas à savoir si il me hait ou si il me désire et ça me fout en rage bordel !

Du coup j'ondule plus fort, je me frotte contre cet autre qui n'a même pas de visage et dont je me fous total.

Oui je sais, ça fait désespéré mais je m'en tape. Je veux baiser et plus penser à rien, surtout pas à lui.

Lui qui me fixe toujours, je le sens, alors que mon partenaire me glisse à l'oreille que c'est où je veux quand je veux.

Je le regarde d'un œil vide alors qu'il me fait un clin d'œil. J'aime pas du tout ces mecs là mais ce soir je ferais avec. Je hoche la tête rapidement et le suis alors qu'il m'entraîne vers les vestiaires. Je me retourne même pas pour leur dire au revoir, à quoi ça servirait ?

.

Putain ! Ce mec était un bourrin !

J'ai mal partout et pas qu'un peu. Il doit être catcheur c'est pas possible !

En même temps … j'ai eu ce que je voulais, il m'a tellement retourné la tête, entre autres choses, que j'ai (presque) pas pensé à Heero de la nuit.

Et là, alors que je m'apprête à pousser les portes du resto, j'angoisse à mort.

Autant cette nuit je disais merde à tout, autant là, le jour levé, je me dis qu'il doit me prendre pour un mec facile et volage et qu'il doit avoir une bien piètre opinion de moi.

Et le pire c'est que je devrais n'en avoir rien à foutre et que ce qui m'énerve c'est justement à quel point ça me préoccupe en réalité.

En fait, j'aurai pas dû m'inquiéter. Tout va bien. La preuve, il me regarde pas avec dédain et il me parle pas comme à une chienne. Bon ok …

Il me regarde pas du tout et il me parle plus non plus mais hey !

On peut pas tout avoir hein !

Et je le sais.

Et alors que je le sais, je me demande pourquoi j'ai une boule dans la gorge, pourquoi j'ai cette putain d'envie de chialer depuis le début de la semaine.

On est samedi soir et demain il doit m'apprendre les techniques les plus compliquées, sashimis, sushis et compagnie.

J'angoisse. J'ai presque pas mangé depuis lundi, pas faim, ça passe pas. Quatre était désolé après coup, il pensait pas que j'étais accro à ce point qu'il m'a dit.

Et c'est là que j'ai compris.

Je pensais juste que je l'avais dans la peau à défaut de l'avoir dans mon lit mais c'est pire que ça !

… … …

Je suis amoureux.

… … …

La seule fois de ma vie où j'ai fait la connerie de tomber amoureux, c'était à la sortie du lycée, dans mon école de cuisine. Josh était beau, intelligent, patient, gentil, une liste de qualités aussi longue que mon bras... Enfin, que je croyais !

Parce que ses qualités étaient vraiment là pour la plupart, sauf que c'était un coureur invétéré et qu'il m'a trompé au moins une douzaine de fois en deux ans. Je l'ai pas su tout de suite et quand je l'ai appris au bout de treize mois, il m'en a encore fallu onze pour y croire.

En fait, l'un dans l'autre, jusqu'à ce que je le retrouve avec un mec de la classe d'à côté en train de se faire prendre dans la remise à conserves de l'école, lui qui n'avait jamais voulu avoir ce rôle avec moi.

Quatre a bien tenté de me remonter le moral en me disant que l'amour était un partage et que si ça avait été le bon, il ne m'aurait rien refusé de ce que moi je lui accordais et que si il était pas capable d'être fidèle alors il me méritait pas etc etc etc

Les trucs habituels que les potes te sortent pour te remonter le moral quand tu t'es fait larguer. Sauf que là c'est moi qui l'avait largué !

D'ailleurs ma rupture, il l'a porté sur le visage une bonne dizaine de jours, j'ai appris beaucoup plus tard qu'il avait fini par se faire opérer pour se faire redresser le nez que je lui avait gentiment « caressé » avant de le quitter.

Et les phrases bateaux de mon petit blond, si elles me faisaient pas spécialement d'effet au début, j'ai fini par les intégrer et tellement bien que je m'étais promis de plus jamais retomber amoureux !

C'te blague !

Non, mais je vous jure ! J'y croyais vraiment à mes belles résolutions !

C'est en pleurant que je me couche et je souhaite qu'il n'ai jamais passé les portes de mon resto et je souhaite qu'il s'en aille vite et je souhaite qu'il soit à moi … et je m'endors.

La tête de déterré que je me trimballe dimanche quand je pousse les portes me fait peur même à moi alors que c'est la mienne de tronche !

Heero est déjà là, il a préparé des tas d'ingrédients sur le plan de travail et j'ai même pas envie d'essayer de les identifier.

J'ai envie de rien là, sauf d'un trou noir, d'un néant total, d'une abysse qui apparaitrait devant moi pour m'engloutir.

Je vais pas bien là ! Je déprime à mort et ça va faire mal si il m'agresse comme il à l'air d'avoir envie de le faire.

Parce que là, son regard de tueur je l'imagine pas, il est bien réel et je sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour le mériter sachant que j'ai même pas encore ouvert la bouche.

_ Gueule de bois ? J'espère que t'as bien profité alors, mais là faut qu'on bosse ! Si t'étais un peu plus pro aussi, ça irait peut-être plus vite …

Non mais je rêve ! L'enfoiré ! Il me sort ça pour de vrai ? Il est sérieux là ?

Moi ? Pas professionnel ? Mais il veut mourir ! Mon travail c'est toute ma vie ! Je me suis consacré qu'à ça depuis des années ! Une pauvre sortie en boite en plus de trois mois et ça y est je suis pas pro jusqu'au bout des ongles ? Comme si j'avais pu sortir hier avec la fatigue que je me promène en plus !

Heu … il me regarde bizarre là …

Merde.

J'ai pas parlé à voix haute quand même ?

Je crois bien que si, mais il rebondit pas et commence à énumérer les produits étalés devant lui.

Ok. Le travail avant tout hein Mister Perfection !

Je m'approche en nouant mon tablier et me concentre à mort sur ce qu'il dit. J'oublie rancœur et autre et je me mets au travail, je veux pas lui donner raison de croire que je suis un branleur.

Fait chier ! Ça fait presque deux heures que j'essaie de faire ces putains de sachimis mais chaque filet de poisson que j'entame finis de la même façon, c'est à dire en purée. Je n'arrive pas à le trancher aussi fin que lui et pourtant j'étais doué à l'école pour les carpaccios !

Je soupire bien fort et je pose mon couteau à côté de moi. Les bras tendus sur le plan de travail je baisse la tête et étire mon cou douloureux.

Ça fait un bon moment que je le regarde plus et que lui, il se tait. Il travaille de son côté, il découpe, il tranche, il effile … Il est trop doué.

Oh je vous avais pas dit ? Monsieur est Fugu-sama. Oui oui, vous avez bien entendu. Ils se font de plus en plus rares.

Le fugu c'est ce poisson qui est mortel lorsqu'il est mal préparé. Une mauvaise découpe libère les neurotoxines contenues dans ses viscères et empoisonne la chair, il n'y a aucun antivirus connu.

La formation dure deux ans et l'examen est super difficile. Il faut préparer un sashimi en moins de vingt minutes et selon des règles super précises. Pour vous dire, le diplôme est décerné par le ministère de la santé !

Alors forcément, c'est pas un pauvre filet de thon rouge qui va lui résister.

Je l'entends vaguement soupirer à son tour et bouger.

Je retiens ma respiration quand je me rends compte qu'il est tout prêt de moi. Il doit être en train de se dire que je suis nul, que je sais rien faire d'autre que des minable tourtes à la viande...

_ Duo … La cuisine japonaise est authentique et sans concession. Ce n'est pas une cuisine mais un art culinaire. Tu ne dois pas seulement trancher le filet de poisson, tu dois le dessiner. Tu dois imaginer dans ta tête ce à quoi tu veux qu'il ressemble et surtout … tu dois utiliser le bon matériel. Ton couteau n'est pas fait pour ça, c'est pour ça que tu n'y arrives pas. Laisse-moi te montrer avec le mien.

En fait, je suis mort foudroyé par une attaque cardiaque et je suis au Paradis c'est ça ? Non ?

Z'êtes sûrs ?

Parce que ça pourrait quand même expliquer pourquoi il me parle si doucement, collé à mon dos, ses bras autour de moi et ses mains sur les miennes pour les guider.

Son couteau est vraiment magnifique. Il est léger, maniable et sur la lame je peux apercevoir différents reflets de gris et d'argent en formes circulaires, comme si il avait été forgé à la main …

Non mais à quoi je pense moi !

J'ai son torse contre mon dos et son souffle dans mon cou et moi je fais l'éloge de son couteau !

Il sent bon et c'est tellement agréable d'être contre lui que mon corps prend ses aise sans que je m'en aperçoive.

Je prends de plus en plus appui sur lui et au moment où je le réalise et que je vais pour reprendre mes distances, je percute que ses mains ne sont plus sur les miennes mais sur mon ventre.

En fait, c'est pas moi qui me suis reculé, c'est lui qui m'a collé à lui et là j'ai son nez dans mon cou et pour la première fois de ma vie je maudis ma natte parce que là, elle forme un obstacle entre nos deux corps.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Je pensais qu'il pouvait pas me saquer, que j'avais aucune chance mais maintenant ?

C'est pas comme si on avait un avenir ensemble, il rentre bientôt au Japon, il en parlait encore cette semaine avec Trowa.

Alors pourquoi il me cherche comme ça ? Il veut quoi ? Juste un plan cul ?

_ Pardon pour tout à l'heure.

Cinq malheureux mots et j'oublie tous mes doutes et mes questions.

_ Je ne voulais pas t'agresser … j'ai cru que tu étais sorti hier soir et … je crois que j'étais jaloux de celui que je pensais avoir passé la nuit avec toi.

Oh merde ! Il me tue là. Heureusement qu'il me sert contre lui parce que j'ai plus de jambes là !

_ Tu as été jaloux de toi-même alors, parce que c'est avec toi que j'ai passé la nuit, dans mes rêves.

J'en reviens pas d'avoir osé lui avoué ça. C'est vrai que les rêves de cette nuit étaient particulièrement torrides.

Il rit doucement dans mon oreille et rien que ce petit bruit me fait gémir. C'est incroyable les sensations qu'il me procure alors qu'il me touche à peine.

Je pense que si il se passe quelque chose entre nous, et soyons honnêtes ça semble bien parti pour, ça ne pourra être que très fort et intense.

Tellement intense que j'ai peur de m'y perdre mais je commence à penser que je vais courir le risque alors qu'il parsème mon cou de baisers chatouilles et que ses mains se faufilent sous mon tablier.

Les sashimis ce sera pour plus tard, là mes mains veulent expérimenter autre chose que les couteaux japonais.

… … … … … …...

On a fait l'amour.

Comme des bêtes.

Sur le sol de la cuisine.

Sur le sol de la cuisine putain !

Comme des pauvres ados plein de testostérones incapables de se contrôler !

Merde merde merde !

C'est pas ça que je voulais, pas avec lui.

Avec lui, j'avais envie d'un lit, de draps frais, d'une nuit entière, d'un réveil dans ses bras suivit d'un petit déj et surtout renouvelable à vie.

Et pourtant je regrette rien.

Je regrette pas une seconde ses mains qui déboutonnent mon jean alors que je suis face à lui adossé au plan de travail.

Je regrette pas une seconde mes mains qui parcourent son dos à la recherche de points sensibles qui le feront bientôt gémir.

Je ne regrette pas ce moment où on a découvert nos corps nu, sans pudeur, avec un regard appréciateur pour lui et quand même un peu gêné pour moi.

Je ne regrette pas non plus l'instant où il m'a allongé sur nos fringues étalées sur le carrelage froid.

Je ne regrette certainement pas le moment où, son corps tendu au-dessus du mien, il m'a fixé si sérieusement avant de glisser en moi tendrement. Si tendrement que c'était presque bizarre après la sauvagerie des préliminaires.

Je ne pourrais même pas dire si les gémissements, les cris et les encouragements qui ont résonné dans la pièce aseptisée étaient les miens, les siens ou un chœur formé par nos deux voix jointes.

Non. Assurément, je ne regrette rien, pas même maintenant alors que je le vois à deux mètres de moi en train de se rhabiller.

Je fais de même mais il me tourne le dos et j'ai peur de lire son visage quand il se retournera. Si il se retourne.

Peut-être va-t-il simplement partir sans même me jeter un regard ?

Il a eu ce qu'il voulait après tout non ?

Du coup j'ai peur et c'est moi qui me met à faire autre chose pour ne plus penser.

Je suis en train de ranger les différents ingrédients éparpillés sur le plan de travail à cause de nos ébats brutaux quand je sens son corps se coller à nouveau au mien, ses mains sur mon ventre encore, sa tête sur mon épaule.

_ Je n'aurai pas dû. …

Connard ! Alors pourquoi il me serre comme ça ?

_ Tu méritais mieux qu'un coup rapide à même le sol.

Combien de temps met-on à mourir quand le cœur arrête de battre ? Je voudrai juste savoir si j'ai une chance d'entendre la fin de sa phrase ?

_ C'est juste que j'ai pas pu résister. Tu me tentes et m'obsèdes depuis le premier jour … J'ai tout fait pour me contenir mais là …

C'est si simple que ça ? Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, j'ai eu ce que je voulais et même si ça dure pas, c'est déjà bien non ?

Trois semaines, trois longues et délicieuses semaines, trois courtes et douloureuses semaines.

Chaque moment passé près de lui est à la fois magique et horrible.

Chaque fois que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, je me demande si ce sera la dernière fois. Chaque fois qu'il me fait l'amour avec un mélange excitant de bestialité et de douceur, je me demande si j'aurai la chance de connaître ça encore ou si il va m'annoncer qu'il repart le lendemain.

Trois semaines où il a continué mon apprentissage et où je ne vis plus que pour ces moments passés seuls tous les deux, dans cette cuisine que j'aime tant avec cet homme que j'aime tant.

J'ai parlé avec Quatre.

Toujours aussi franc, il me dit de lui avouer et de lui demander de rester.

Comment pourrais-je lui demander de faire quelque chose que je ne me sens moi-même pas capable de faire ?

Je sais que malgré tout l'amour que je lui porte, et il est immense croyez-moi, je n'arriverai pas à quitter les Etats-Unis. C'est là que sont ma famille, mes amis, mon travail, ma vie. Et je sais, du moins je pense, que c'est pareil pour lui au Japon.

J'aimerai pouvoir l'accompagner, refaire ma vie là-bas mais je n'en ai pas le courage.

Quatre dit que ça vient sûrement du fait que j'ignore ses sentiments pour moi et que si on parlait à cœur ouvert, je pourrai y voir plus clair.

Oui mais voilà, et si lui ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime ?

Je préfère garder mes illusions, elles sont moins douloureuses qu'un probable échec.

_ Non Duo pas comme ça. Tu y vas trop fort. Il faut être plus délicat, tu vois, comme une caresse …

Comme j'aimerai que cette phrase soit dite dans un autre contexte !

Ça fait plus de trois heures qu'on bosse non-stop et que je galère avec ces putains de maki !

Les sushis ça va, le riz est dans la nori donc je gère mais les maki ! La nori est dans le riz et je n'arrive pas à l'étaler correctement sur la natte en bambou.

Mon japonais préféré n'arrête pas de me dire que j'appuie trop et que du coup j'écrase le riz, qu'il faut l'étaler doucement mais …

J'y arrive pas.

Deux jours que j'essaie et c'est la dernière chose qu'il me reste à apprendre. Tout le reste est intégré. C'est pour ça que j'y arrive pas je crois.

Je sais que mon apprentissage terminé, il s'en ira.

Mais même si je veux pas qu'il parte, je peux pas continuer à feindre comme ça. Je sais que je suis capable de les faire ces makis.

_ Oui c'est ça. Tu vois quand tu te concentres !

Sa voix est taquine, j'aime ça, tout comme j'aime quand il s'approche de moi comme ça alors que je suis face au plan de travail. Ça me rappelle notre première fois et beaucoup d'autres.

_ A quoi pensais-tu donc pour être si distrait ?

A toi, à ton départ qui broie mon cœur dans un étau d'acier, mais bien sûr je ne te le dirai pas ...

_ A mes nombreux amants voyons ! A quoi d'autre ?

_ Oh vraiment …

J'aime quand sa voix devient rauque comme ça.

_ Hum hum

J'aime le faire languir et voir que moi aussi j'ai un peu de pouvoir sur lui.

_ Et penserais-tu à l'un d'eux en particulier ?

_ Peut-être oui.

C'est un tyran, il ne supporte pas que je lui résiste et il me mordille le cou pour me le rappeler.

Il a gagné, je ne peux pas contenir mon rire. Il me chatouille et il le sait.

_ Alors ?

_ Je n'ai que toi et tu le sais bien …

Pourquoi il fait si froid tout d'un coup ?

Il s'est reculé ?

Pourquoi ?

_ Non, je n'en sais rien Duo. Tu ne me dis jamais rien.

C'est un reproche ? C'est du désarroi dans sa voix ? Pourquoi il me dit ça ?

C'est plus que je peux supporter. Je lui fais face.

Oh non ! Ça ne marche pas ça mon coco ! Tu peux éviter mes yeux et regarder ailleurs mais ça change pas ce que tu viens de dire !

_ J'hésite là Heero … c'est un reproche ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Ok ma voix est sûrement plus froide que ce que je voulais, mais c'est lui aussi là ! Il me stresse !

_ Non rien, oublie.

_ Oh non ! C'est trop facile !

J'essaie de le retenir, d'attraper sa main mais il m'esquive.

_ Rien n'est facile avec toi Duo, mais c'est pas un reproche, c'est juste un constat, et j'avoue que c'est en partie ça qui m'a attiré.

Je comprends rien, qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de me dire ?

J'aime pas du tout son visage là, il est trop sérieux et ses yeux me fuient sans cesse.

Oh putain ! Il va partir !

Je le sais, j'en suis sûr et j'ai même pas besoin d'entendre les sons qui sortent de sa bouche à l'instant.

_ Je rentre au Japon mardi. Je t'ai appris tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir et le reste viendra avec la pratique.

Sa voix. Bizarrement, elle me semble aussi froide et distante qu'à son arrivée, avant que l'on commence à être proches et qu'il me laisse percevoir des inflexions plus intimes, plus sensuels.

Je sais pas si il attend que je réponde quoi que ce soit, mais si c'est ça il risque d'attendre longtemps parce que ma gorge est bien trop nouée pour laisser sortir ne serait-ce qu'un misérable mot.

Je crois que si je tente de desserrer les lèvres, ce sont des sanglots qui vont sortir et il est hors de question qu'il me voit pleurer.

Comme dans un brouillard, je vois ses lèvres à lui se tordre dans une sorte de sourire-rictus un peu désabusé avant qu'il ne baisse la tête et fasse demi-tour.

Je sais pas ce qu'il attendait de moi mais je suis trop choqué par la réalité qui se dessine.

Je le savais pourtant !

Putain c'est pas comme si j'y étais pas préparé !

Mais ça fait si mal … Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille, je veux ses bras, ses regards et ses sourires.

Je veux me réveiller à nouveau près de lui comme c'est arrivé si rarement ces trois dernières semaines. Je veux lui appartenir.

Je veux tant de choses et je n'ai rien fait pour les obtenir.

A quel moment j'aurai dû réagir pour ne pas le perdre ?

Pour ne pas me perdre ?

Je n'ai même pas été lui dire au revoir à l'aéroport. Je suis lâche je sais mais je vous emmerde, gardez vos pensées pour vous.

J'ai refusé de les accompagner. J'y suis allé seul, sur ma moto pour pouvoir aller me défouler ensuite.

Je voulais pas y aller avec eux parce qu'alors il aurait fallu que je lui parle, que je lui dise ces mots que je ne voulais pas prononcer « au revoir », parce qu'alors Quatre aurait cru bon de me consoler et de me dire des phrases que je voulais pas l'entendre prononcer « tu aurais dû lui dire Duo », « tu devrais le rejoindre Duo » …

Par contre, je voulais le voir monter dans l'avion et l'avion décoller.

Ça je voulais.

Pour être sûr, me dire que c'était irrémédiablement fini, avant même d'avoir réellement commencé. …

Et je l'ai vu. De l'autre côté des parois de verre qui sépare les futurs embarqués des accompagnateurs. Il était sur l'escalator qui montait vers les couloirs d'embarquement.

J'aurai reconnu sa silhouette n'importe où.

Moi je me faisais discret, je voulais pas que les autres me voient même si Quatre a sûrement senti ma présence.

Pas que lui d'ailleurs, parce qu'au dernier moment, Heero s'est retourné et m'a fixé sans même avoir l'air étonné.

Je l'ai vu esquisser un petit sourire triste mais j'ai pas pu lui rendre. Ma tête et mes deux mains collées à la paroi de verre devant moi, je tentais surtout de contenir mes larmes, sans succès. Toute façon j'avais rien à lui dire.

On ne sait même presque plus parlé depuis notre « discussion » où il m'a annoncé la date de son départ. Alors qu'aurais-je pu lui dire de plus ce jour-là ?

Le lendemain de son départ, je me suis engueulé avec Quatre, il comprend pas comment je peux être aussi con y paraît. Je comprends pas ce qu'il peut en avoir à foutre je lui ai répondu.

C'est salop je sais. Ça le préoccupe parce que je suis son meilleur ami et qu'il veut me voir heureux, je sais bien mais sur le moment j'étais furieux et triste et j'ai dit des choses que je pensais pas.

Aujourd'hui ça fait quatre jours qu'il est parti et c'est la cata.

J'enchaîne conneries sur conneries, je suis plus bon à rien, tellement que Tro a appelé Blondie à la rescousse.

_ Ça suffit Duo, tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même, les plats que tu prépares n'arrêtent pas de revenir en cuisine alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer chez toi et de te reposer. Tu reviendras bosser quand tu seras mieux. Pas avant. Compris ?

Je me suis fait virer de ma cuisine.

Je sais qu'il a eu raison. J'suis devenu bon à rien tellement je pense qu'à lui.

C'est lamentable, j'suis une vraie mauviette.

Du coup je suis rentré à la maison où je me suis vite rendu compte que je devais me reprendre en main avant de péter un câble et de foutre le feu chez moi.

Parce que l'air de rien, au resto au moins je pouvais tenter de m'occuper l'esprit même si ça marchait pas toujours, alors que là je suis complètement désœuvré.

Je sors, je vais traîner au parc à coté de chez moi, je vais boire un verre avec des potes dans un bar à l'autre bout de la ville, je pars en moto jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'essence, je fais le plein et je rentre, …

Tout et n'importe quoi pour ne plus penser, ne plus voir son visage quand je ferme les yeux.

J'ai fait ça deux semaines d'affilé, sortant jours et nuits, mangeant quand j'y pensais et dormant quand mon corps hurlait stop.

Et là, alors que je vais pour appeler Quatre, lui dire que la punition a assez duré, que j'ai besoin de revenir et que je ferai des efforts, oui en clair m'aplatir et ravaler ma fierté, mon téléphone sonne.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps que ça m'était pas arrivé que j'ai pas reconnu ma sonnerie tout de suite.

Oui parce que je leur avais bien spécifié à tous que quitte à me renvoyer chez moi, ils avaient intérêt à me foutre une paix royale et que je les appellerai quand j'irai mieux.

Ça évitait les risques d'engueulades.

Ce sont mes amis et je les adore et même si en ce moment je veux voir personne, je veux pas les perdre pour autant.

_ Duo ?

_ Lut Quatre.

_ Tu vas comment ?

Cash. Oui, Quatre tourne pas autour du pot. Pourquoi faire ?

_ Je sais pas. Pas mieux …. mais pas pire. Je tourne en rond en fait.

Je vais pas lui mentir non plus et lui dire que je vais bien, que je vais mieux.

Pourquoi lui mentir ? Ce mec c'est mon frère, si je lui parle pas à lui, à qui je vais parler ?

_ Écoute, je sais que c'est pas évident mais j'ai besoin de toi.

Ça faisait un bail qu'il m'avait pas demandé un service et ça doit être vraiment important pour qu'il me demande ça en ce moment dans l'état où je suis.

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

_ On a une réservation pour demain soir, importante, un homme d'affaires richissime, un ami de mon père et il veut manger … japonais. Je suis navré de te demander ça mais tu es le seul qui soit au point au niveau des plats.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis au bout du fil à réfléchir. Quatre ne dit rien, il sait qu'il me faut du temps.

_ Ok, je serai là.

_ Merci Du...

_ Mais après, je finis la formation des autres chefs et dès que c'est fait je ne cuisinerai plus rien de japonais.

_ … …

C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Je serai pro jusqu'au bout mais ça n'ira pas plus loin.

_ J'ai compris, merci Duo. A demain.

_ A demain.

Désolé si je te déçois mon frère. Je crois qu'il va me falloir plus de temps que prévu pour me remettre de cette putain d'histoire.

Merde, ça fait que deux semaines et c'est à peine si j'arrive à tenir ce couteau correctement.

Tout le monde était content de me revoir et bizarrement moi aussi j'étais content de revenir. Je pensais pas qu'ils m'avaient tant manqué.

Je retrouve doucement mes marques, je reprends mon rôle mais le cœur n'y est pas. Je crois que j'ai perdu le goût de cuisiner en perdant mon chef japonais.

C'est décidé, ce soir sera la der des der. Comme je l'ai dit à Quatre, ce seront les derniers plats japonais préparés de ma main à sortir de cette cuisine alors faisons ça bien !

Je prends sur moi comme je ne pensais pas pouvoir le faire. Je me vide la tête, complètement, et commence à sortir les ingrédients dont j'aurai besoin pour la commande de ce client si important.

Je ne veux pas décevoir Quatre et encore moins son père, ce grand homme qui m'a accepté comme un membre à part entière de sa famille.

Je crois que ça se passe bien, les yakitori de l'entrée ne sont pas revenues et on été apparemment mangé. Je suis en train de mettre la touche finale au gyudon et je finis les sashimis de dorade.

Ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe du dessert, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit typique dans la cuisine japonaise et je ne sais même pas ce qui a été commandé.

En plus, il est tard et pour un premier jour après deux semaines d'absence ça fait beaucoup d'émotions. C'est qu'il est arrivé au deuxième service ce client et il a pris son temps entre ses plats.

Dans la cuisine, les derniers apprentis et Trowa finissent quelques bricoles, j'en profite pour ranger et nettoyer.

J'ai pas envie de rentrer dans le calme et la solitude de mon appart tout de suite. Je discute un peu avec Sophie, une serveuse, elle vient d'arriver et il faut quand même que j'apprenne à la connaître puisqu'on va bosser ensemble.

J'ai beau faire durer, à la fin il ne reste plus que Trowa qui lui aussi vient me dire quelques mots avant de me serrer une seconde dans ses bras et de me dire bonne nuit.

Merde ! Pourquoi j'arrive pas à partir alors que la veille encore je n'avais pas le courage de revenir ici ?

Et si je sortais ce soir ? En boite ?

Je sais pas si j'en ai vraiment envie.

Non, pour être honnête, je sais que c'est pas de ça que j'ai envie.

Je pose mes mains à plat sur le plan de travail central, tête baissée, je sens une larme glisser sur ma joue.

Ce sera la dernière.

Je reprends ma vie en main. Fini de me lamenter sur mon sort. D'imaginer sentir son regard sur moi, sa présence près de moi, ses mains sur … mon ventre ?

Le bond que j'ai fait ! !

Mais … Ces mains. Ses mains ?

God ! Ça y est, je suis devenu définitivement barj' !

Parce qu'il peut pas être là hein ? Je rêve forcément non ?

_ Ne pleure pas Duo …

Sa voix. C'est pas possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

_ Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès en plats japonais. C'était délicieux. Merci infiniment pour ce repas. Et n'en veux pas à Quatre d'avoir menti, c'était pour moi.

Je sais que je dois parler, lui répondre, me retourner, le regarder ou je sais pas, mais faire quelque chose !

Pourtant, je suis tétanisé. J'ai peur. Je me dit que si je me retourne, il disparaitra. Encore une fois.

Allez bordel, faut que je dise quelque chose !

_ Tu es revenu ?

Quel con ! Comme si ça se voyait pas ! Non, je te parle pas la pensée et mon corps contre le tien c'est juste une putain d'illusion !

Et ma voix ? Toute timide comme celle d'une pucelle … La honte. La sienne est si … sensuelle à cet instant, comment est-ce qu'il pourrait vouloir encore de moi ?

_ Comme tu vois …

Son petit ton ironique que j'aime tant … ça aussi ça m'a manqué.

_ Et ?

Tu restes ? Tu veux qu'on soient ensemble ? Tu reviens que pour travailler ici ?

Merde ! Dis quelque chose Heero !

_ Et quoi Duo ?

Cette voix si rauque ! Je vais craquer !

L'enfoiré, il me fait languir exprès !

_ Dis-le moi Duo.

Il a pas le droit de me demander ça sur ce ton là. Il est si suppliant et si impérieux à la fois. On ne résiste pas à une voix pareille.

Et pourtant … comme à chaque fois, je perds tous mes moyens et les mots se bloquent.

_ Je t'en prie Duo … Ne me laisse pas partir encore une fois... Sans toi … Je ne peux plus cuisiner sans toi.

Celle- la je m'y attendais pas. Il me tue là !

Vous vous attendiez à un « je t'aime » déclaré en grande pompe ? Vous comprenez pas. Vous connaissez pas Heero.

Moi je le connais.

Oh bien sûr, je sais presque rien de sa vie au Japon, de son passé, de sa famille ou de tout ce qui fait qu'on connait une personne parfaitement, mais je sais _qui _il est. Je sais l'homme qui se cache derrière son apparente froideur et ça me suffit largement.

Je sais que la cuisine c'est toute sa vie. Alors je sais que de me dire qu'il ne peut plus cuisiner sans moi équivaut à me dire qu'il ne peut plus vivre sans moi … et parce que c'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on m'ait jamais faite et parce que c'est que je ressens aussi et parce qu'il s'éloigne de moi à l'instant où je réalise tout ça …

_ Je t'aime aussi

Et j'attrape sa main alors qu'il va pour se retourner.

Ses yeux ! Ils n'ont jamais été si brillants !

J'aurai dû lui parler plus tôt. J'aurai pas dû avoir peur de son rejet. J'aurai dû comprendre dès le début que si il s'était permit de m'approcher c'était qu'il nous offrait une chance de construire quelque chose et que c'est mon silence qui l'a fait partir.

Il m'a dit après que si il m'avait pas vu le regarder partir en pleurant à l'aéroport, il n'aurait pas eu le courage de revenir.

Toutefois, ce qui est fait est fait et on ne peut revenir dessus, alors je vais simplement le remercier d'avoir eu de la confiance et du courage pour deux et je vais le remercier tout de suite comme il se doit, mes lèvres sur les siennes, ma langue dans sa bouche et mes mains dans son jean, je lui fait comprendre avec des gestes, après lui avoir dit avec des mots, que je ne veux plus qu'il s'éloigne, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, de moi.

Pourvu que tout le monde soit parti et que personne ne décide de venir faire un tour en cuisine maintenant.

Ils seraient pas déçu !

* * *

><p>Ouf fini !<p>

Ça m'a prit un temps incroyable, je pensais pas …

Pour ceux qui suivent USF, pas d'inquiétude, je poursuis, le chap 11 est en cours.

A bientôt et j'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
